The present invention generally relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, a transmitting apparatus, a transmitting method, a transmitting/receiving apparatus, and a transmitting/receiving method and, more particularly, to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, a transmitting apparatus, a transmitting method, a transmitting/receiving apparatus, and a transmitting/receiving method that allow connection through a network.
Related art consumer electronics such as television receivers and video decks are controlled by operating controls arranged on the main frames or remote commanders of these devices.
It is also practical for a user to control related art consumer electronics by use of a timer capability that executes a control operation at any time preset by the user.
Recently, a home video deck for example can be controlled from outside home in a so-called interactively manner by use of a telephone tone signal.
However, the electric devices that are controlled by operating the controls attached on these electronic devices or on the remote commanders thereof do not allow the user to control them if the user is away from home.
Further, even if an electric device is equipped with a timer, the same generally cannot be controlled from outside home, thereby disabling the user to cope with unexpected situations in which something emergent happened.
Still further, in controlling electric devices in an interactive manner by use of telephone line, it is necessary to operate controls in response to a voice sent from the receiving side (namely, an electric device), thereby presenting a problem of taking time. If a plurality of electric devices are installed in a home, attempting to control each of them in the same manner requires to assign each to a telephone line, thereby presenting a problem of increasing facilities cost.
To circumvent these problems, a method may be employed in which an electronic mail attached with a control command is sent to the receiving side and the same controls a specified electronic device based on the control command.
However, it is difficult for this method to certify whether the person who sent the electronic mail is an authentic user or not, thereby presenting a problem that the security of the device to be controlled cannot be ensured.
If a plurality of authentic users exist, it presents another problem that received control commands may be duplicate or contradictory to each other.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to enhance, when controlling electric devices by electronic mail, security of the electric devices under control and perform correct control thereon.